pikminfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Abejardo jefe
El abejardo jefe es un ser colosal de ''Pikmin 3'', y un villano secundario. Es el cuarto en ser encontrado en la historia. Se encuentra en la zona llamada Río Azaroso. El tiene la capacidad de controlar 100 abejardos soldado (al igual que tu habilidad de controlar 100 pikmin en tu pelotón). Apariencia Es similar a una abeja con plumas en la parte superior de tonos azules y amarillos, también posee un pico de ave en el que recuerda a una arpa. Posee patas en la parte inferior con las que toca el "arpa" de su boca. Ataques Tiene 4 ataques: *Hará que todos los abejardos soldado que le rodean formen en cono y salgan disparados hacia ti. Esquívalos moviéndote por la pantalla. *Hará que la formación de los abejardos soldado pase a ser rectangular y se lancen a por ti de 10 en 10.Esquívalos de la misma manera que antes,pero ahora deberás hacerlo lo más alejado que puedas del Abejardo Jefe. *Cuando le hallas hecho bastante daño al jefe,la formación de los abejardos soldado pasará a ser circular y te rodeará. Elimina a la mayoría de los abejardos soldado y así tendrás suficiente espacio para escapar ,pero debes hacerlo rápido ya que si no lo haces la formación se estrechará y te dañará. *Si los pikmin entran en contacto con los Abejardos soldado cuando atacan, se los agarraran y los pondrán a desfilar en circulo. Debes rescatarlos eliminando a los abejardos lanzándoles más pikmin,o de lo contrario terminarán liquidándolos. Localización Lo puedes encontrar en el Río Azaroso, en la cima del tronco. Donde proviene la señal de Luis.thumb|left|262px Estrategia Al entablar combate con el tendrás que esquivar los ataques de los Abejardos Soldados, en ese momento aprovecha para lanzarle Pikmin alados para hacerlo caer y así poder atacarlo con todos tus Pikmin, cuando los Abejerdo soldado vuelvan lanza pikmin alados para que liberen a los pikmin capturados, de no haber, mandalos a atacar a los que rodean al abejerdo jefe antes de que ataque para disminuir su numero y que esquivar sus ataques sea facil. Repite este suceso varias veces y podrás derrotar al Abejardo Jefe. Pikmin 3 Prima Guide (Guia) "The Scornet Maestro is located in the Twilight River. As its name implies, this creature attacks by controlling a swarm of scornets. The Scornet Maestro is well defended by its minions. Avoid attacking while the Scornets are in the area. Each time the Scornets move into a tight formation, avoid their attack and allow them to fly out of the area. When it's safe, use your Winged Pikmin to wrestle the vulnerable Scornet Maestro to the ground, then have the rest of your squad charge in to attack. When the Scornets return to the area, gather your Pikmin and repeat the process. Each time a Scornet manages to impale one of your Pikmin, defeat the enemy before your Pikmin succumbs to its injuries." Traducción "El Abejardo Jefe se localiza en el Río Azaroso. Como su nombre indica, esta criatura ataca controlando un enjambre de Abejardos Sodados. Sus subordinados lo defienden bastante bien. Intentad atacar cuando los Abejardos Soldados no se encuentren en el lugar. Cada vez que los Abejardos Soldados se muevan dentro de una estrecha formación, intentad esquivar su ataque y volaran fuera del lugar. Cuando sea seguro, utilice tus Pikmin alados para hacer al Abejardo Jefe vulnerable y dejarlo en el suelo, entonces utiliza todo tu pelotón para atacarle. Cuando los Abejardos Soldados vuelvan, recoje a tus Pikmin y repite el proceso. Cada vez que un Abejardo Soldado logre atravesar a tu Pikmin, derrota al enemigo antes de que tu Pikmin pague sus lesiones." Nombre El nombre proviene de las palabras "Abejardo", que proviene de la palabra Abeja; y "Jefe", ya que es el jefe de los Abejardos Soldados y porque es un Ser colosal. Curiosidades *Es el jefe de menor tamaño en la saga. Notas Categoría:Pikmin 3 Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Enemigos de Pikmin 3 Categoría:Ser colosal Categoría:Ser Colosal Categoría:Jefes Finales del Pikmin 3 Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Villanos